Apologize
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Maafkan aku yang telah mengacungkan pedang padamu, maafkan atas semua keegoisanku, maafkan aku, Shiro-chan. Marianne b'day fic, fic dengan pair HitsuHina. RnR pliss, don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo(s) maybe, OOC, serta alur kecepetan**

**A/N** : hari ini tepat tanggal 13 Oktober 2010, saya Koizumi Nanaho mempublish sebuah fiksi bersetting canon dengan pair HitsuHina, yang merupakan kado ulang tahun untuk **marianne de Marionettenspieler **, dia seorang author FFn, yang sangat sering membantu saya mencari refrensi bahan untuk fic saya berikutnya, dan tepat pada hari ini dia berulang tahun.

Oleh karena itu aku membuat fic ini, sebagai hadiah dariku untuknya yang sering membantuku.

Happy b'day Marianne.

Wish u all the best.

Aku doakan semua berjalan lancar, skripsimu berhasil dengan baik, makin rajin mempublish fic.

Awalnya aku ingin mengerjakan fic ini dengan genre supranatural, sebuah genre yang kamu sukai, tapi, seperti yang kamu tahu, aku sangat tidak pandai dalam membuat genre seperti itu.

At last, hope you like this.^^

Dan Fic ini juga untuk memenuhi request dari **EJEY series**.

Selamat membaca ^^

Don't like just don't read.

Apologize

_Maafkan aku yang telah mengacungkan pedang padamu, maafkan atas semua keegoisanku, maafkan aku, Shiro-chan._

_

* * *

_

**Hinamori's POV.**

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, masih terasa berat bagiku, penglihatanku pun masih belum terlalu jelas.

"Hinamori-_F__ukutaicho_," aku dapat mendengarnya, suara seseorang memanggil namaku, aku berusaha mencari sosok itu. Aku putar kepalaku, aku kerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, agar dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

"I..sane-san," dia tersenyum menatapku.

"Baguslah, kau sudah sadar," aku mencoba mengangkat ujung bibirku perlahan.

"Su..dah berapa la..ma aku tidur?" tanyaku lemah.

"Kau hanya beristirahat selama seminggu kok," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit kamar itu.

"Aku akan mengabarkannya pada Unohana-_Taicho_ dulu," aku mengangguk pelan, dia segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Aku kembali menatap langit-langit kamar itu, ingatanku kembali tertuju pada hari itu.

* * *

Aku menuruti perkataan Ichimaru-_Taicho_ saat itu. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, aku terdiam menatap ruangan itu. Aku menatap sosok Ichimaru-_Taicho _yang sedang tersenyum.

"Tempat ini?" aku menatap ruangan itu.

"_Seijou-toukyorin*_," dia berjalan ke suatu tempat.

"Kenapa anda mengajakku kemari?" aku bertanya bingung, dan mengikutinya menaiki sebuah tangga.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu, pada seseorang," aku semakin bingung mendengar perkataannya, dan kini kami memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap.

"Apa maksudmu?" dia berhenti dan berbalik menatapku.

"Lihat belakangmu," aku mengikuti perintahnya. Mataku terbelalak, sebuah sosok, yang aku rindukan, sosok yang aku percayai, sosok yang aku hormati, dan bahkan sosok yang aku sayangi, dialah Sousuke Aizen, _Go Bantai Taicho_, kapten di divisiku. Dia berdiri menatapku, dia masih utuh, sehat, dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Aku langkahkan kakiku untuk menggapainya.

"Ta..icho," aku langsung memeluknya, "Aizen-_Taicho_," dia membalas pelukanku, air mataku mulai mengalir, ini benar dia. _Taicho_ yang aku kagumi, yang selalu berdiri di sampingku, dia masih hidup, ini nyata dan bukan mimpi.

"Aku sangat senang, anda..baik-baik saja," aku mulai terisak.

"Iya, Hinamori-kun," aku dapat merasakannya, dia tersenyum, walau aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum sekrang, tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Sayonara, Hinamori-kun," aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

Crasss

Aku merasakan sebuah pedang menusukku. Aku terkejut, pedang Aizen-_Taicho_ kah itu? Tapi, tidak mungkin Beliau melakukannya, aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku kembali terbelalak, tangannya sedang memegang gagang pedang yang tertancap di perutku.

"Ai..zen-Ta..icho," dia tersenyum, lalu melepaskan pedangnya dari perutku.

Dia mundur beberapa langkah, tangannya yang tadi menahan bobot tubuhku kini terlepas, sehingga tubuhku mulai oleng akibat tusukan darinya.

"Aizen!" aku tersentak, dalam kesadaranku yang mulai hilang ini, aku dapat mendengar suaranya, suara laki-laki yang sangat khas, Shiro-chan! Aizen-_Taicho_ menoleh, dan memutar tubuhnya. Aku mulai terjatuh, saat terjatuh aku dapat menatap matanya. Shiro-chan, dia datang tapi, aku takut, aku takut dia akan membunuh Aizen-_Taicho_ atau sebaliknya. Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi kesadaranku mulai hilang

* * *

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, aku memutar kepalaku, Unohana-_Taicho_ tersenyum menatapku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinamori-san?" tanya Unohana-Taicho.

"Sudah lebih baik, _arigatou_ Unohana-_Taicho_, tapi.." aku sedikit menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shi-err, maksudku Hitsugaya-_Taicho_?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," Beliau tersenyum lembut terhadapku.

"_Yokatta_," aku mengembangkan sebuah senyum tulus, saat mendengar kabar itu.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Unohana-_Taicho_.

"Ti-tidak, mungkin lain kali," aku menolak halus.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, beristirahatlah lagi," Beliau bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar, saat akan menutup pintu, dia tersenyum pelan ke arahku. Aku membalasnya, dan pintu itu tertutup. Lalu, aku memjamkan mataku sejenak.

"Aizen-Taicho," air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku menggerakkan tanganku menyentuh perutku, aku merasakannya, luka yang sudah sembuh ini, aku tetap dapat merasakannya, sakit, sangat sakit, hatiku terasa perih. Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari pada di khianati. Aku membuka mataku, bayangan Shiro-chan muncul di kepalaku.

"Shiro-chan," ya benar, dia, dia selalu ada, menolongku, melindungiku, tapi apa yang telah kulakukan pada sosok yang sangat baik seperti dirinya? Aku menghunuskan pedangku, aku berusaha membunuhnya, untuk siapa? Tentu, untuk Aizen-Taicho, aku mulai menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku ini. Aku menggerakkan tanganku, menghapus genangan air yang ada pada pipiku, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu.

Aku berdiri di halaman poliklinik _yon bantai_, aku rentangkan tanganku, aku hirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Matsumoto!" suara itu, aku langsung menoleh, Shiro-chan! Dia sedang berlari mengejar Rangiku-san yang kini sedang berlari menghindar darinya.

"Rangiku-san," Rangiku berhenti dan menatapku.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Hinamori?"

"Iya," aku tersenyum.

"Jangan lari, Matsumoto!" dia menoleh menatap Shiro-chan yang semakin mendekat.

"Hiiy, sampai nanti Hinamori," dia segera berlari lagi. Shiro-chan semakin dekat ke arahku, tiba-tiba jantungku berdesir, aku memutar tubuhku dan menatapnya, dia berhenti berlari dan menatapku. Dia memutar bola matanya, aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, aku sendiri merasa bersalah, karena telah menghunuskan pedangku padanya.

Dia berjalan mendekat.

"Ja na, Hinamori-_F__ukutaicho_," aku terkejut, _fukutaicho_? Dia tidak pernah memanggil siapapun dengan embel-embel sebuah jabatannya, tapi kenapa? Seketika, aku merasakan angin lebih kencang di sekitarku, dan saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, dia sudah pergi.

"Kenapa, Shiro-chan?" aku menggumam, apakah dia marah? Marah karena kebodohanku? Marah karena kenaifanku? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Hinamori," aku menoleh, perempuan berambut ungu tua itu menghampiriku.

"Nemu-san," dia menatapku bingung.

"Lebih baik, kau segera masuk," dia menyarankan.

"Kau benar," aku tersenyum, Shinigami pendiam itu mengantarku ke kamarku.

"Apa ada yang dapat aku lakukan?" tanyanya pelan, ya, suaranya memang pelan, dan jarang berbicara. Tapi, aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya, mungkin karena keheningan yang dia timbulkan, membuat diriku tenang. Aku menggeleng.

"Apa kau sedang senggang?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Mayuri-sama, sedang tidak ingin diganggu untuk beberapa jam ke depan," dia duduk di sampingku.

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Jika itu membantumu," aku tersenyum lagi menatapnya, "Berkas divisimu ada di divis 10. Jika, kau sudah sembuh, segeralah ambil berkas itu," ucapnya, mengingatkan.

"Tentu, _Nee_ Nemu-san," panggilku.

"Hnn?"

"Jika, Kurotsuchi-_Taicho_ yang berkhianat apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, dia menatapku lama, lalu menggerakkan kelopak matanya untuk menyembunyikan bola mata hijau yang ia miliki.

"Kau dan aku berbeda, Hinamori. Apa yang akan aku lakukan berbeda dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan, pertanyaanmu sama sekali tidak berguna," dia kembali menunjukkan bola matanya, aku tertegun mendengarnya. Dia benar, dia dan aku berbeda.

"Kau hanya perlu menjalankannya, sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada dan perasaanmu," dia menopang dagunya. Aku menatapnya, "Kau tak bisa selalu berhenti di masa lalu, kau harus dapat melihat kenyataan, tidak semua hal itu indah," dia benar, aku memang perempuan naif.

"Apa itu yang akan kau lakukan, jika Kurotsuchi-_Taicho _berkhianat?" tanyaku lagi. Dia melepaskan tangannya, dan menatapku serius.

"Aku mengatakan hal ini, karena kamu, karena sikap kamu yang selalu begitu. Jika, kamu kembali menanyakan hal itu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku dan kamu berbeda, setiap orang memiliki cara masing-masing. Jika kau bertanya padaku, untuk menentukan langkah yang berikutnya, aku akan memberikan saran padamu. Tapi, jika kau bertanya padaku hanya untuk mencoba lari dari kenyataan dengan mengikuti caraku, hidupmu akan hancur berkeping-keping, karena kamu adalah kamu, dan aku adalah aku!" dia menatapku tegas, aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau benar, maaf," aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tidak apa," dia tersenyum tulus padaku, dan menyentuh bahuku. Sentuhannya yang lembut membuatku mengeluarkan kristal bening dari kedua mataku, aku menangis, ya, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Hening di dalam ruangan itu, Nemu-san hanya duduk di sampingku dan menenangkan diriku, dia tidak mengehentikan suara tangisanku, tapi dia mencoba menenangkan hatiku.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, kondisi kesehatanku sudah semakin baik, dan sudah dapat beraktifitas kembali.

"_Ohayou_ _Fuktaicho,_" semua anggota divisiku menyambutku dengan ceria, aku tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_," aku kembali melangkah menuju kantorku.

Sret

Aku membukanya, aku menatap suasana kantor itu, aku begitu merindukannya. Aku berjalan pelan memasukinya.

"_Berkas divisimu ada di divis 10, jika kau sudah sembuh, segeralah ambil berkas itu,"_ aku teringat akan perkataan Nemu-san saat itu, aku langsung berlari keluar kantorku.

Sret.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan, Shiro-chan sedang tertidur di mejanya, dengan setumpuk paperwork yang menggunung di hadapannya, aku menatapnya merasa bersalah.

"_Gomenne_, Shiro-chan," aku mendekatinya, dan ingin mengelus rambutnya, aku tersenyum simpul melihat wajah tertidurnya, wajahnya tetap tidak berubah. Aku menggerakkan tanganku perlahan, menyentuh rambut putihnya dan mengelusnya.

"Ungh," dia bergerak, dengan cepat aku kembali menarik tanganku.

"Dia tidak tidur semalaman, untuk mengerjakan paperwork divisimu," aku menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara di depan pintu.

"Rangiku-san," dia berjalan mendekatiku, dan mengangkat satu tumpukan kertas di meja itu.

"Aku bantu kau membawanya," aku tersenyum menatapnya, aku mulai mengangkat satu tumpukan lagi.

"_Arigatou_, Shiro-chan," aku menatap wajahnya yang kembali bergerak.

"Hnn," aku kembali tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"Hinamori!" panggil Rangiku-san.

"Iya, iya," aku segera menyusulnya.

"Apakah kau sudah berbicara dengan Hitsugaya-_Taicho_?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum," aku menggeleng.

"Dia hanya ingin melindungimu," aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Iya, aku tau," aku menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku hanya, merasa bersalah telah menuduhnya, dan mencoba membunuhnya," aku menghentikan langkahku, Rangiku-san yang berjalan di hadapanku, langsung berhenti, dan berbalik menatapku.

"Beliau hanya butuh waktu, hingga kau tidak curiga lagi padanya," aku menatap Rangiku-san, "Dicurigai oleh seseorang yang sangat dekat sepertimu, bukanlah hal yang mudah," dia kembali berjalan.

"Tapi, apakah dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Coba dan jika dia tidak memafakanmu, coba lagi, hingga dia memafkanmu. Kehilangan seseorang yang bahkan sudah kita kenal dari kecil itu menyakitkan, kau tahu?" Rangiku-san menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ra..ngiku-san," aku tahu betul apa yang dia maksud, karena sekarang dia sedang mengalaminya.

"_Daijobu_," dia menatapku dan tersenyum, "Ayo, aku harus segera kembali sebelum _Taicho_-ku berteriak memanggil namaku, MATSUMOTO!" Rangiku-san menirukan gaya Shiro-chan, aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Iya, dia benar, aku harus segera menegurnya, dan mengatakan semuanya.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari kantorku, untuk meregangkan otot-ototku yang dari tadi berkerja.

"Ungh," cuaca kali ini sedang terik-teriknya, aku teringat akan Shiro-chan yang sangat membenci musim panas atau cuaca panas seperti hari ini, berkebalikan dengan diriku, yang sangat mencintai musim panas, bukankah musim panas itu menyenangkan? Kau dapat bergerak bebas, sedangkan jika musim dingin, kau hanya dapat berdiam di kamar dan bergelung di dalam selimut, hal seperti itu tidak menyenangkan.

Di saat yang sedang santai seperti itu, kupu-kupu neraka menghampiriku.

"_Melalui beberapa perhitungan, Aizen akan mulai melancarkan misinya, saat musim dingin,"_ aku terkejut, bukan karena musim dinginnya yang membuatku kaget, tapi nama Aizen lah yang membuatku terkejut. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku.

Sadarlah Hinamori, dia sudah hampir membunuhmu, untuk apa kau masih bersedih dan ragu-ragu seperti ini. Aku menyentuh Tobiume.

"Aku harus kuat, aku dapat melakukannya," aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri.

"Hinamori-chan," aku menoleh, bola mataku menangkap seorang shinigami laki-laki, menghampiriku.

"Ki..ra-kun," dia menatapku sejenak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Aku.." perkataannya terbata, aku mengerti apa yang ingin dia katakan, aku pun menundukkan wajahku.

"_Hontou ni Gomennasai_," aku membungkukan badanku, aku dapat melihat keterkejutan dari matanya, "Aku minta maaf Kira-kun, atas segala yang terjadi saat itu, aku hanya tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan saat itu aku menemukan Ichimaru-_Taicho_ berdiri dengan ekspresi tersenyumnya, aku..saat itu aku tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, sehingga aku..mengacungkan pedangku padanya, maaf aku juga telah berusaha menyingkirkanmu," ucapku, dengan tetap membungkukan badanku. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dia menyentuh bahuku dan mengangkat kepalaku.

"Maaf, saat itu aku juga berusaha menyingkirkanmu," Kira-kun menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, tiba-tiba air mataku terjatuh. Aku merasakan tak mampu menahan tubuhku lagi, dan aku terjatuh ke bawah, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, mengingat saat-saat itu kembali membuatku sedih, dan membuat air mata ini tidak berhenti keluar. Kira-kun menatapku, dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Sudahlah," Kira-kun menghapus air mataku, "Tadi, kau ingin berlatih?" dia bertanya, aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku temani," dia tersenyum, aku menatapnya, setidaknya aku tidak kehilangan salah satu orang penting di dalam hidupku. Dia membantuku berdiri, dia segera mundur beberapa langkah, dan mengeluarkan _Zanpaktou_-nya. Aku langsung mengeluarkan _Zanpatou_-ku.

Tring.

Pedang kami langsung bertemu.

**End of Hinamori's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"_Taicho_," aku mendengar suaranya, suara _F__ukutaicho_-ku, tapi biarkan saja dia, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

"_Taicho_," dia kembali memanggilku, aku masih mendiamkannya. Tolonglah, aku sedang ingin berpikir sendiri sekarang!

"_Taicho_," kini dia semakin mendekat ke arahku.

"TAICHO!" dan kini dia berteriak, aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh _haori_-ku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku, "_Taicho, Taicho, Taicho, Taicho_," dia memanggilku beberapa kali sambil mengguncang tubuhku, grrr dia sungguh mengganggu.

"MATSUMOTO!" kini gantian aku yang berteriak, dia langsung melepaskan _haori_-ku, dan menatapku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku pendek, hanya agar dia segera pergi dari sini dan meninggalkanku sendiri, ya, sendiri.

"Anda tidak datang menjenguk, Hinamori?" aku tersentak mendengar namanya.

"Tidak, lain kali saja," aku menjawabnya, dengan mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Dia masih sangat bingung, dia membutuhkan Anda sekarang," Matsumoto berbalik membelakangiku.

"Mungkin dia sedang butuh waktu sendiri," aku menatap punggung Matsumoto.

"Mungkin Anda benar," tiba-tiba hening menyelimuti, "_Taicho_, Aizen akan menyerang pada musim dingin."

"Iya, aku tau," aku sudah mengerti maksudnya, dan aku tidak suka melihat ekspresinya yang seolah ingin menagis. Ya, walau terkadang dia bersedih karena sikap Ichimaru Gin yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu. Tapi aku hanya tidak suka melihat dia yang biasa jahil, dan membuatku marah, tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. Seolah saat itu juga tubuhnya akan hancur dan pecah. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan mengerjakan beberapa _paperwork_-ku, sehingga pandanganku tergantikan menjadi kertas putih di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak kerjakan saja _paperwork_-mu, Matsumoto," dia terkejut. Seketika beberapa kertas berterbangan.

"MATSUMOTO!" lagi-lagi dia kabur dari tugasnya. Ya, mungkin yang dia katakan benar, aku harus menemui Hinamori sekarang. Aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

Sekarang aku berdiri di atas pohon halaman divisi 5, aku menatapnya dia sedang berdiri, dia pasti sangat senang sekarang, karena matahari yang sedang cerah. Aku melihat dia tersenyum, aku ingin menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba ekspresii wajahnya berubah saat kupu-kupu neraka menghampirinya, aku dapat mengerti kenapa ekspresinya berubah. Aku bersiap untuk keluar dari persembunyianku dan mengajaknya berbicara seperti dulu, ya, seperti dulu. Aku merasakan sebuah _Reiatsu_ mendekat, aku menoleh, Kira berjalan dan menegur Hinamori, Hinamori meminta maaf padanya, dan begitupula Kira, sketika aku mendapati kristal bening menetes dari matanya. Aku menatap Hinamori, ingin rasanya aku menghapus air matanya, aku ingin melindunginya, tunggu dulu, sejak kapan aku ingin melindunginya? Aku tidak mengerti, dan aku sednag tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Aku layangkan kembali pandanganku menatap Hinamori dan Kira di sana, Kira sedang menghapus air mata Hinamori, entah darimana datangnya perasaan itu, tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal, harusnya aku yang dapat menghapus air mata itu, ada apa dengan diriku ini? Aku kembali menatap mereka, kini Hinamori sudah tersenyum, dan mereka berdua berlatih.

Berlatih? Mungkin itu yang di butuhkan Hinamori sekarang. Aku akan menegurnya jika saatnya tepat. Aku pun segera ber-_shunpo_ menuju kantorku.

**End of Hitsugaya's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**.

Sosok Shinigami bercepol berjalan di koridor divisi 5. Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak Aizen berkhianat, dan perang musim dingin semakin mendekat. Hinamori mencoba untuk kuat menatap segala hal yang terjadi. Hubungan dirinya dan Hitsugaya, seorang Taicho di divisi 10, sama sekali tidak memiliki perkembangan. Hinamori belum dapat meminta maaf kepada sosok yang lambat laun ia sukai, sukai? Iya, perlahan Hinamori mulai menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Shinigami berambut putih itu, dia yang selalu datang dan menolongnya, dia yang selalu memperingatinya, dan dia yang tetap tidak ingin membunuh Hinamori walaupun Hinamori mengacungkan pedangnya. Perasaan yang dia rasakan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia rasakan dengan Aizen. Mungkinkah ini pertanda Hinamori semakin tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan, dan dewasa? Dia sangat berharap itu terjadi.

Kini, Hinamori berdiri di depan kantornya dan menemukan setumpuk _paperwork_ lagi, inilah sebuah pekerjaan yang terkadang membuat Hinamori bosan, tapi ini sudah bagian dari divisinya, sebagai divisi yang mengurusi tentang berkas dan sebagainya.

"Haah," dia mendesah, dia mulai membuka satu persatu lembaran kertas itu, beberapa tentang _Rukongai_, dan laporan dari divisi-divisi lain yang telah disetujui oleh _Soutaicho_. Ekspresi Hinamori berubah saat mendapati sebuah kertas berisi tentang tugas Hitsugaya untuk menyelidiki _Espada_ yang kini berada di Kota Karakura.

"Shiro-chan, akan pergi?" sebuah perasaan sedih kini menyelimuti wajah Hinamori, walau dia sekarang jarang berbicara dengan Hitsugaya, tapi melalui Rangiku, dia selalu mendengar cerita tentang Hitsugaya, dan itu mengurangi rasa rindu akan sosok Shinigami yang dikenalnya dari kecil itu.

"Mungkin, sudah saatnya aku meminta maaf padanya," Hinamori bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berlari ke divisi 10.

Sret.

"Hinamori-_F__ukutaicho_," sesosok Shinigami, yang Hinamori kenal sebagai _daisanseki_ Divisi 10, berdiri di kantor itu.

"Dimana Hitsugaya- _Taicho_?"

"Dia akan segera pergi ke dunia manusia, kini dia sedang menuju _Senkaimon_," setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shinigami itu, Hinamori langsung ber-_Shunpo._

'Semoga belum terlambat,' Hinamori memohon dalam hatinya.

Sedikit lagi sampai, dia dapat melihat punggung Hitsugaya yang sedang melangkah memasuki _Senkaimon_.

"Tunggu," Hinamori bersuara, tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya. Hinamori berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dia dapat mengucapkan sebuah kata kepada Hitsugaya. Dia berhenti, dia berdiri di depan _Senkaimon_, Hitsugaya sudah melangkah masuk, dan pintu _Senkaimon_ akan segera tertutup. Dia terlambat.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori berteriak, Hitsugaya menoleh, di sela-sela pintu yang mulai tertutup itu, Hitsugaya menoleh, dan menatap Hinamori yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, Hitsugaya masih menatapnya, hingga pintu itu tertutup sempurna.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori kembali berteriak, dia belum sempat mengatakan maaf, dan kali ini usahanya kembali gagal. Dia masih ingin berteriak hingga seseorang menariknya menjauh.

"Hisagi-san," Hinamori menatap Shinigami bertato 69 itu.

"Dia hanya pergi beberapa hari, atau beberapa bulan hingga _Winter War_ dimulai, lebih baik kau berlatih," Hisagi menasihati.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hinamori pelan, dan masih tersirat nada kekecewaan disuaranya.

"Iya."

* * *

_Winter War_ akhirnya tiba.

Hinamori berdiri di kamarnya dan menyentuh surat pemberian Aizen.

"Aku harus dapat melakukannya," Hinamori menggenggam surat itu, lalu membakarnya, dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang menemaninya.

Semua _Taicho _sudah di berangkatkan ke _Fake Karakura_, semuanya, ya semuanya, yang tertinggal di _Soul Society_ hanya, Hinamori, Nanao, beserta Sentarou dan Kiyone dari divisi 13.

Hinamori menunggu kabar dengan cemas, dia sangat ingin pergi membantu dan..menemui Aizen, tapi dia tidak diizinkan untuk pergi, mungkin karena sikapnya yang masih menunjukkan rasa sayang terhadap sang mantan kapten di divisinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kabar membuyarkan lamunan Hinamori, Matsumoto Rangiku terdesak dan membutuhkan bantuan, Hinamori langsung diperintahkan untuk membantunya. Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Hinamori langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru dan perasaan cemas meliputinya.

* * *

**Hinamori's POV.**

Aku berdiri di hadapan Rangiku-san.

"Hinamori!" dia berseru menatapku, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya," aku tersenyum, tapi aku masih menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajahnya, aku mengerti, seisi _Soul Society _juga mengerti bahwa Hinamori Momo, _Go bantai Fukutaicho_, sangat menyayangi Aizen-_Taicho_. _Fukutaicho_ yang sempat membuat kericuhan saat dia menemukan mayat Aizen-_Taicho_, dan yang sempat berusaha membunuh Hitsugaya-_Taicho_, ya, seisi _Soul Society_ mengerti dan menyadarinya. Mungkin itu alasan aku tidak diturunkan secara langsung, tapi, mereka tidak tahu, bahwa aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan kagumku yang terlewat berlebih kepada Aizen-_Taicho_.

"Tenang, aku berdiri disini sebagai _Fukutaicho_ divisi 5, bukan sebagai _Fukutaicho _dari Aizen-_Taicho,_" aku mengucapkannya yakin. Wajah Rangiku-san sedikit lega sekarang, walau aku menyadari masih ada sedikit keraguan tertulis di wajahnya, tapi aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

**End of Hinamori's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV.**

_Winter war_ telah terjadi dengan cukup lama, beberapa _Vaizard_ telah datang membantu, dan kini semua _Espada_ telah terkalahkan, Hinamori yang terluka akibat pertarungannya dengan Ayon-Quimera Parca-masih diobati.

Dan kini mereka sudah tiba saatnya melawan Aizen sang musuh utama.

Para _Vaizard_ yang datang membantu telah dikalahkan, bahkan salah satu yang paling mengenaskan adalah Hiyori salah satu _Vaizard_ yang merupakan mantan _Fukutaicho_ di divisi 12. Mengalami luka yang sangat dalam, akibat tusukan _Zanpaktou_ dari Gin yang merobek perutnya.

Hinamori membuka matanya, kondisinya tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bola mata hazelnya langsung menangkap sosok Aizen yang berdiri jauh di atasnya.

"Ai..zen-Taicho," Hinamori berdiri, tujuannya hanya satu menemui Aizen. Dia berjalan pelan dengan mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya, dia ingin berbicara kepada mantan _Taicho_-nya itu, dan dia juga ingin menghabisinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kini dia berdiri di hadapan Aizen dan di belakangnya Hitsugaya bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya. Aizen tersenyum menatap Hinamori.

Jreb

Pedang Hitsugaya menusuk dada Hinamori.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" terdengar teriakan dari Ichigo di belakang, mereka semua langsung menoleh, dan mereka terkejut, yang awalnya mereka mengira menusuk Aizen, tapi Hinamorilah yang mereka tusuk. Hitsugaya tampak semakin shock melihatnya.

* * *

**Hinamori's POV.**

Aku berjalan menghampiri Aizen-_Taicho_, aku ingin berbicara dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku. Saat aku berdiri di hadapannya dia tersenyum menatapku.

Jreb.

Aku merasakan sebuah pedang merobek dadaku. Aku mengerti ini adalah salah satu trik Aizen-_Taicho_, aku menyadarinya, sebegitu inginkah dia membunuhku? Aku menoleh perlahan.

"Shi..ro-chan," aku menatap wajahnya terkejut menatapku, dia menarik pedangnya.

"Ukh," darah langsung keluar dari mulutku dan dadaku. Aku terjatuh ke bawah, saat aku terjatuh aku dapat melihat senyuman dari Aizen-Taicho, sepertinya dia senang, aku memejamkan mataku. Aku dapat merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh tanganku. Dingin. Itu yang dapat kurasakan, tanpa aku harus membuka mataku, aku tau itu adalah Shiro-chan. Aspal menyentuh tubuhku, Shiro-chan duduk di sebelahku, memanggil namaku.

"Hinamori! Hinamori!" dia terus memanggil namaku, aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Shiro-chan," aku berusaha mengangkat sudut bibirku. Sakit. aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak akan kuat menahan sebuah tusukan yang merobek dadaku, aku ingin mengatakannya.

"Hinamori, ma-" aku segera memotong perkataannya.

"Sssht, Shi..ro-chan, aku minta maaf," aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya.

"Itu-" aku menggerakkan tanganku lemah, jariku menyentuh bibirnya, menyuruhnya diam.

"Maafkan aku yang telah mengacungkan pedang padamu, maafkan atas semua keegoisanku, maafkan aku, Shiro-chan," nafasku semakin menderu. Sesak. Itulah yang kurasakan, aku semakin sulit bernafas, sepertinya tidak lama lagi.

"Ini semua," aku melihat ekspresi depresi yang dia keluarkan. Tolonglah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu Shiro-chan! Aku akan sedih jika melihatmu merasa bersalah.

"Terima kasih kau sudah melindungi dan menjagaku," aku mengusap wajahnya dengan tanganku yang mulai dingin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," dia menatap wajahku, aku menatap mata emeraldnya, indah, sangat indah. Dia mengguncang tubuhku beberapa kali, aku tersenyum, dan memejamkan mataku. Menatap gerakanku, dia langsung memelukku. Aku dapat merasaknnya, dia menangis, aku sangat sedih mengetahuinya, tanpa sadar aku juga meneteskan air mata.

Tepat ditelinganya aku berbisik.

"Aku mencintimu Hitsugaya-_Taicho_," aku menyadari dia terkejut, sesuai janjiku, kau bukan lagi Shiro-chan yang dulu, kau sekarang adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro yang aku cintai dan sayangi. Aku mulai merasakan tubuhku berubah menjadi serpihan jiwa yang akan kembali ke _Soul Society_, aku senang dapat mengatakannya di dalam rengkuhan dan pelukannya, setidaknya inilah yang aku butuhkan. _Sayonara_, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Menyedihkan aku sangat membenci musim dingin, namun di musim itu aku meninggal, dan dihari itu juga aku meninggalkannya, mungkin aku dapat sedikit menyukai musim dingin, karenanya aku dapat mengatakan perasaanku terhadapnya.

Aku pergi, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Setelah itu, aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**Normal POV.**

Tubuh Hinamrori menghilang, Hitsugaya menatap tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan tubuh satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai. Ya, akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban kenapa dia melindungi Hinamori, karena dia mencintainya.

"HINAMORI!"

* * *

Owari.

**Keterangan** :

Seijou-toukyorin : bisa dibilang sebagai tempat tinggalnya para orang orang central 46.

**A/N** : yaks, maafkan saya Anne-chan, karena di hari ulang tahunmu aku membuat fic yang sedih seperti ini.

Walau di Ffn belum tanggal ulang tahunmu, tapi di Indonesia inilah harinya, semoga kau dan EJEY series menyukainya.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

So review pliss


End file.
